


The Fall

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring! Will, Introspection, M/M, post 3.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling to the ocean brings out a realization to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd.

The icy waves dug heavily into their wounded body, offering no comfort. Will jolted in pain, but the arms around his waist would not let go. Instead, Hannibal hugged tighter. Perhaps, jumping is not the best choice he had but what more can he do? He's had the taste of violence already, and he wouldn't deny that he loved it. Getting the FBI involved would ruin his newfound appetite. He wouldn't want them to mess with this revalation. In fact, Will yearned for more. His hands and mind twitched at the very thought. Whatever that was left on his mind the new thrill of doing things that Hannibal usually does alone sent his mind in a frenzy. With a prayer to a God that he didn't believe in, Will Graham fought against the current.

 

Hannibal drifted in and out of sleep. In an unusual role reversal brought upon by Fate herself, Will was tasked of taking care of Hannibal. They were in a motel room somewhere far off. This is too surreal. He never knew that a day would come where he had to take care of Hannibal. Of course he left everything medical related to a friend who owed him a favor back then. Said friend, paid no mind that he was actually stitching the bullet wound of Hannibal Letter. 

Two days later, after a quick trip to the nearest grocery, Will found Hannibal examining the stitches on the mirror. It should horrify Will to see Hannibal bare before him. Such was Hannibal's trust, and yet, he couldn't find the words to say to Hannibal. He dropped the grocery bag on the desk to keep his hands free. 

'Hannibal,' he said softly. The man turned to him with a blank look on his face. Will wasn't expecting that. Although Will figured Hannibal has the right to be on guard. Yet here he was, in front of Hannibal, all the tiredness he's felt the past few months ever since the arrival of Francis Dolarhyde slowly started leaving him. He approached Hannibal with careful steps. His eyes never left Hannibal, and Hannibal's gaze is solely kept on him that it sent shivers running down his spine. He felt worshipped. 

Revered.

All this Hannibal had laid down for him, and what did he do in return? Reject Hannibal. He wasn't supposed to feel attached. And yet he is so hopeless. The three years without Hannibal, happy as it was, at the back of his mind, he knew there was a void. A void carved by Hannibal, and it sings to him from time to time to remember him. Every sleep was peaceful but the fears of his demons finally catching up on him is still there. 

Nothing worked for Will. He thought he had it covered but he couldn't help it. From time to time when Molly is gone his hands would itch. The case files he knew were hidden taunts him. It was easy to forget the pain with Hannibal. It is a part of them both. It's always a part of them both. They're both drawn to it like moths to a flame. Never mind that they burn. At least, they burn together. When the possibility of getting it right seems in reach, everything broke.

Hannibal's ghost lingered. In his mind. In his heart. His soul feels empry without Hannibal. He was in constant denial. He had never felt this great emotional turmoil. Everything screamed Hannibal at him. Had Jack didn't have come to him about the Red Dragon Case, he would have lost a bit of his sanity that he always tried to keep at bay just to visit Hannibal. For when the days turn too cold or hot, there is only Hannibal's gaze to keep him grounded.

Maybe getting it right this time is not the answer. They died in the cliff and were born anew. Maybe he could finally let go of his fear and for once be relaxed and comfortable with himseelf. 

He've heard of Hannibal's fear, and how it changed him, how it molded him, how for strange reasons brought Hannibal to Quantico. It's their fears that pushed them together. It's what shook them, gnawed at them, and also what kept them tethered together. 

Fear, pain, and violence.

The leap was high, both literally and figuratively. But they're together through it, and that's what matters. 

Will gave Hannibal a soft smile. The sting on his cheeks, made his eyes wet with tears. And Hannibal, ever the gentleman that he was, rose to swipe away the tears on his eyes.

'I don't want to be scared anymore, Hannibal.' Will whispered. He leaned into Hannibal's touch. His body relaxing at the familiarity of it at all. They have the time to create new memories together. They have the time to retrace the maps that they are both aware of.  
'I want to run away with you.' Will added. He enjoyed the way that Hannibal's eyes dilated at the admission. He knew that Hannibal wanted the confirmation before he dropped them both to the ocean.

For once, Will Graham is so sure.  
For once, Will Graham wanted to grant want Hannibal had wanted from him a long time ago.

'I want to kiss you, Hannibal.' 

'Then do.'

And if Will melted into the kiss, the world can go fuck itself. 

'This is real.' Will whispered against Hannibal's lips when they both let go for air. And the answering soft smile that is so un-Hannibal, left Will breathless.

'My god, I can finally see you.' He murmured with great joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The line at the end is sth I'm sure that Hugh Dancy said.


End file.
